Dream Demon
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: The barrier holding the weirdness in Gravity Falls is weakening and there is a something lurking in the shadows of the Dream Realm.
1. Chapter 1- Back at the Shack

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper sat there with Mabel on the bus, excited as ever to see all their friends and family. Everyone there was preparing for the twins'arrival. All except Stanford Pines. He was looking at one of the journals that had the Cipher Wheel on it. He noticed when he shined the blacklight on it, the wheel seemed to sparkle and distort. He was also aware that the barrier that held the weirdness in Gravity Falls was fading, and he didn't understand why. Just maybe...

"Kids!" Stanley yelled.

'Darn it Stan, oh well,' Ford thought to himself.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel shouted.

"Hey dudes, wondering when you two would get back," Soos was saying. "Melody and I were cleaning up the place."

"Yeah, the bus was kinda slow." Dipper said. "Where's Grunkle Fo-"

"Alright! I can't wait to tell Candy and Grenda that we're back!" Mabel interrupted. "And I know you can't wait to see somebody, to Dipper."

"What?"

"Dude, you sleep talk."

Dipper could feel the warmth on his face as he turned red. "Whatever, now where's Gr-"

"Hey kids, glad to see you." Ford interrupted. "I was just working on some research."

"Professor Pines over here thinks something's up with the journals." Stan elaborated.

"The journals?" Dipper inquired curiously.

"And the weirdness barrier, " Ford added.

"Well it's getting late," Stan informed. "You can go see your friends tomorrow."

"Late? It's only six o'clock," Dipper corrected.

"Eh, it's late for me, do c'mon."

Dipper and Mabel fell asleep excited, but Ford fell asleep worried.


	2. Chapter 2- J Pines

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Mabel woke up and immediately dialed a number in her phone.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, we just got here yesterday. About six. Come over."

Dipper rose from the bed, feeling a bit odd. He had dreamed of an empty black space, with a purple tint. He heard that familiar voice yell "Dipper!" But slightly, he heard a deeper voice, too. It was wired, but he swore that he had seen some sort of alchemy symbols.

He went to eat breakfast, but again noticed that Ford was not there.

* * *

Ford was shining the blacklight over the journal, sleeping in a chair. He awoke to find that the symbols on the Cipher Wheel had changed to alchemy symbols, and Bill's image changed to that of some sort of wildcat or werewolf. "Hmm." Then he heard it: a whisper. "Ford"

* * *

While Soos and Stan were busy, and Mabel was hanging out with Candy and Grenda, he decided to see Ford. At least, he was going to, until someone knocked at the door. It was one of his best friends, Wendy.

"Wendy, hi," Dipper said with excitement.

"Hey dude,"cane the reply. "Want your hat back?"

"Sure, I missed that h-" he suddenly stopped.

"You alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ford was nervous as he heard that whisper. It was a deep, gravelly voice. It wasn't human, that was for sure.

"He eventually put it out if his mind as he continued with his research. It was a journal entry from a J. Pines. He also noticed that it mentioned a brother named Benjamin. It was all strange, but he managed to get that there were strange creatures documented and drawn in the pages. He made out another name, Jeb, which he quickly deduced was, in fact, the author. He thought that Jeb was short for Jebediah. The entries told of some ancestors called Jacob and Wilhelm Pines. That was all he could make out except one more thing, which was distorted. It read: M-r. He could only hypothesize that it was another name.

* * *

Dipper returned that day from hanging out with Wendy and her friends at the park. Just as he went to bed, he heard "Dipper." Suddenly, he was trapped in a dreamlike world.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dream Realm

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Ahh!" Dipper screamed. "Where am I?!"

"That's easy,"said a chilling familiar voice. "You're in the Dream Realm."

"Dream Realm? Like, in my mind?"

"Sort of," said Bill. "You're thinking of the Dreamscape. But in the Dream Realm, you're pretty much it if existence.

Dipper froze. "What exactly do you mean, out if existence?" Bill only responded with a kind of exhausted and annoyed look.

"The Dream Realm is a place where concepts of space and time don't exist, meaning you don't exist in the universe right now. An you're supposed to be the genius."

"This can't be happening. What do I do?"

"Well, you can stay here," Bill suggested as he put on jazz music. "By the way, I know what you're thinking, and to answer your question, I'm here because I was erased from existence, not exactly dead of natural causes."

* * *

Dipper sat next to Stan to eat some breakfast. "Hey kid, how'd you sleep?"

"Just fine," Dipper responded, although with a slightly deeper voice than usual. "I slept just fine."

"Okay kid, cause you're gonna be putting up some more signs."

Dipper just glared at Stan. In an instant, one if the signs Stan was holding was split in half. Stan looked at "Dipper" terrified. "Hey, I'm gonna go now."

Before he could leave, the doors locked. Whatever the thing was, it lifted its gaze at Stan. "What's the matter, Stanley?"

* * *

Ford looked up from his research when he heard the horrifying cry from Stan. "Stan! What's wrong?" He only found Dipper smiling devilishly. "Ford, do you know where I'm going to take you.

"Oh no! It's you, it's M-" was all Ford managed to say as he was led into the bunker and into some sort of container. He was then frozen solid.

* * *

"How do we get out of here?"

"Sorry Pine Tree, there's no way outta here. At least not with my limited power."

"Oh no, oh no! What are we going to do."

"Don't you ever listen. There is nothing we can do. Unless of course, you'd like to strike a deal.


	4. Chapter 4- The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel returned from a sleepover to find only Dipper eating cereal. "Hello there sister."

"Umm, okay then," Mabel said, suspicious if Dipper's behavior. "What's been going on?"

"Some grunkle trouble. No big deal."

"Hmm, well I'll see you later."

* * *

"What do you mean strike a deal?"

"Relax, Pine Tree, I just need to get into your mind. It's where we dream demons get our power from."

"Your power?" Dipper inquired.

"Yeah, our power." Bill rolled his eyes and turned off the jazz music.

"I'm not letting you go inside my mind."

"It's the only way out. But keep in mind, no pun intended, that once we get out, I will be coming for you."

* * *

(Inside Dipper's Mind)

Bill walked down the hall of the mystery shack. "Hahaha, what a think there's actually a way out of here. Well I mean I guess there is, but it requires almost all of my power."

Now then, where was it? There! Bill found Dipper's memories of the journals. "Now, let's see what this kid knows about the barrier. What's this, it's weakening. That can only mean one thing." This was his chance, and using all of his magic, he opened a portal.

* * *

"Thanks, Bi-" Dipper was saying before noticing that Bill was gone. Dipper then noticed Lazy Susan waking by.

"Hey, Susan."

"What was that?" Lazy Susan wondered.

At that moment, Dipper noticed that she didn't see him. Dipper raced to the Mystery Shack to find...himself?

"Hey, who are you?!"

"Ah, Dipper Pines, allow me to introduce myself," the voice from Dipper's last dream said. "I am Magnar, and you will die now."

Dipper froze as he heard footsteps. "Why, hello there Magnar."

They both turned to see Ford. "Remember me, Dipper?"

Dipper's eyes widened in shock and horror. It was the shapeshifter. "Are you beginning to understand your predicament, boy?" It devilishly asked.

Dipper, was scared, but he was also intangible at the moment, from being nothing but a soul. Dipper ran headlong into his body. "Ahhh!" Dipper/Magnar screamed as they fought for control over Dipper's body.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a young teenager with a shooting star sweater.


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth of Gravity Falls

"Ahh! Mabel!" The warped voices cried out.

"Dipper! Grunkle Ford help!"

But the shapeshifter just stayed there and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the boy's twin. Hahaha."

"Oh no!" Mabel cried out.

"Uhh, what's happening to me?!" asked the two beings fighting for control in Dipper's body.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal a small yellow pyramid. "Well looks like there's a party in here, mind if I join?"

"Oh, NO! Why is this happening?!" Mabel questioned, desperate for nothing bad to happen to her.

* * *

Somewhere in Washington, Stan was driving a car he had recently "borrowed" from someone. He had not been killed like expected, but rather transported to northern Washington. "He knows I won't make it in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mabel was stuck with three dangerous beings, although one was occupied at the moment.

"Quiet Sweaters, I'm just starting to have fun now that I've got my body back. Found it stuck in the ground by a tree."

While Bill was talking, Dipper managed to overtake his body. "Glad to be back in here." But out of the blue, a portal appeared. Out came Magnar, in his physical form. He looked like fine kind of wildcat, all black, and at least five feet long, and the feet tall.

"Haha, as fun as it is to play, I need a new host. Hahaha."

"Hey, name's Bill, you are? Just kidding man, but say, I don't suppose you know anything about the barrier holding the weirdness in Gravity Falls?"

"QUIET! I have had enough of this. You will be taken over, just like your ancestor, you human!"

Dipper did something bold. He grabbed Mabel and they made a break for it. They opened the door as Dipper ran towards the woods. "I have an idea where Grunkle Ford might be," Dipper claimed.

The duo ran towards the secret bunker that once held the shapeshifter.

* * *

Dipper entered first, and it was really dark down there. Just then, he bumped into something,a container. "Uh, Mabel, I found him."

Dipper opened the container as the three creatures were trying to find them. "What? What is going on?" Their great uncle was asking.

"Never mind that," Dipper told him. "We got a problem. The shapeshifter, Bill, and another demon are after us."

"His name is Magnar. Apparently, he knows our ancestors, Jebediah and Benjamin Pines. They kept written records of some of the monsters in Gravity Falls."

"Ford Pines." The trio turned to stare at the demon. "You've almost got it. Your ancestor, Jebediah trusted me, and in turn, I overtook his body. Then, Benjamin sealed me. I know the true secret of the barrier, and I need a host, a truly physical form. I will take your body, Dipper."

"Well, this got interesting," Bill said.


	6. Chapter 6- The Enlightened Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Bill?!" Ford shouted. He took off running with the twins, but Magnar caught his leg. "Get off me!"

Ford then kicked Magnar in the face, and followed it up with a punch. For a second, he heard a "help me", a whisper. Ford, Dipper, and Mabel ran to a cave. While there, someone grabbed Dipper's hand and ran. Ford and Mabel ran after them, heading deeper inside the cave. What they found were a bunch of hooded figures surrounding them.

Dipper was let go by one of them. "Ah, Dipper Pines, I know all about you and your sister. Welcome, we are the Society of the Enlightened Ones."

As Dipper looked at a wall, he saw what looked like Bill. No, it was the Eye of Providence, all seeing. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Benjamin Pines.

The three family members gasped at this shocking turn off events. "You mean, the writer of several of these journal entries?" Ford took out several pieces of paper with detailed drawings of what looked like bats and the Gobblewonker.

"Yes, but those particular entries belong to my brother, Jebediah."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, we were just like you and Stanley. One day, Magnar showed up, and he tricked my brother into seeing the secrets of Gravity Falls. He became possessed by that dreaded demon. I sealed him away and used magic to keep myself alive. There was another who knew of this story as well, but I never seen him. His name was Quentin, and he encased himself in peanut brittle.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances as they were reminded of Quentin Trembly III, the eighth and a half president. "You knew him?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, he was a friend, but he was driven mad. A similar thing happened some thirty years ago. Name was Fiddleford."

"Old Man McGucket," Dipper said. "What do you mean driven mad?"

"These beings mess with your head."

"Hmm..." Dipper grunted, deep in thought.

"We are enlightened, we know his weakness. We have to use the Wheel of Banishment."

"The what?" Mabel asked.

"What you know as the Cipher Wheel. Only problem is, we need your help. I will draw it, but you must act as catalysts. You, your brother, your great uncles, McGucket, those teenagers, and the small child with the white hair."

"No problem," Ford stated, we've done this before."

"This is on a slightly larger scale."

"How large?"

"The size of Gravity Falls."

* * *

What will come next?


End file.
